Harry Gets Summoned
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Harry Potter gets summoned to see the Queen of England at the opening feast of what is the start of his 3rd years at Hogwarts... What does she want with him? Dumbledore bashing as well as Dursley bashing... If you don't like don't read! Written for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry forum!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry forum! Starts at the beginning of Harry's 3rd year! This story will be AU! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **(Bonus) Faris "Spout Hole" Spavin:** _Longest-serving Minister. Left office at age 147, after attending Queen Victoria's funeral wearing an admiral's hat and spats. Survived an assassination attempt by a centaur, who took offence to the punchline of his "a centaur, a ghost and a dwarf walk into a bar" joke._

Challenge: Include a member of the British Royal Family in your story.

 **Word Count: 8,293 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry Potter ignored the stares as he tucked into the food that he had put on his plate after the sorting. He knew that everyone was looking at him because he has passed out on the Hogwarts Express due to the dementors, but he refused to show everyone that they had such an effect on him. He especially didn't want to give any of the Slytherin's even more cause to pick on him than they already supposedly had. He ignored both Hermione and Ron and instead focused on forcing himself to eat when all he really wanted to do was go to bed so that he could get some much needed sleep.

His head flew up when he heard the Great Hall's doors slam open. His mouth dropped open in shock at the group of people who stormed into the hall. From what he could tell only three of the group had wands while the rest of the group seemed to have guns of some kind. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Albus Dumbledore stand up.

Albus stood up with a forced smile on his face as he looked at the men that was standing in his Great Hall. "Can I help you, gentlemen?"

The man in the lead stepped forward and called "Harry James Potter, heir of the House of Potter, heir of the House of Black, heir of the House of Peverell, heir of the House of Gryffindor, heir of the House of Ravenclaw, and heir of the House of Slytherin by right of conquest please stand up and walk over to me."

Albus frowned. "Who are you and what do you want with my student? You are not allowed to take Harry Potter anywhere without my permission since I am his Magical Guardian!"

The man stiffened as he looked at Albus with a glare. "I am Donovan Michaels the Queen's Wizard so you will address me with respect, Dumbledore. You are not and have never been Harry Potter's magical guardian, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and you damn well know it. Harry Potter's magical guardian is his Godfather who was never convicted since you just threw him into Azkaban without a trial. Yes, we know about everything you have done and you will be answering for it alongside the ex-Minister _for_ Magic Cornelius Fudge. As of this moment you are relieved of all of your duties including Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be stuck here at Hogwarts in your quarters unable to go anywhere or do anything. I will be leaving one guard here to make sure that you don't try anything. Am I clear, Dumbledore, or do I need to take you with us and put you in a cell until your fate is decided by the Queen?"

Albus swallowed hard. "You don't know what you're talking about. I am too Harry Potter's magical guardian."

Donovan gave a sarcastic laugh. "You wish that you were Harry Potter's legal magical guardian because you know that you are going to be in a lot of trouble for the things you have done. Now are you staying here under guard or shall I take you with us, Dumbledore? Either way Harry Potter will be coming with me because the Queen wishes to see him. Since you can't do your job we will do it for you. You have five seconds to choose before I choose for you, Dumbledore. And if I choose for you I can tell you that you won't like the choice."

Albus paled and waved his hand. "You can take Mr. Potter with you. How long before I can expect him back?"

Donovan rolled his eyes. "I do believe that I told you that as of now you have lost all of your titles and jobs so you won't be expecting him back, Dumbledore. However, Headmistress McGonagall and Deputy Headmaster Snape can expect him back tomorrow afternoon at the latest. Headmistress McGonagall and Deputy Headmaster Snape, I do hope that both of you can now act the way that you are supposed to when it comes to students. There will be one guard on Dumbledore and two others with you to make sure that neither of you come to harm while we push through the changes that we are. If I hear about either of you being unfair to someone because of their house or who their parents are then you too will be relieved of your duty. Professor Snape, you will be happy to know that you will not have to go back to spying on the one who claimed his name is Lord Voldemort as we have him contained and have dealt with all of his horcruxes which he could have used to come back. Unlike Dumbledore we are proactive rather than reactive."

He glared at Dumbledore. "Yes, including the one that was in Mr. Potter was taken care of, Dumbledore, before you open your mouth. The Goblins took the one out of Mr. Potter's this past summer while he was staying at the Leaky. You should have noticed that he no longer has his scar if you looked close enough. Mr. Potter, if you will come with me and grab the rat that is in Ronald Weasley's shirt pocket if you please."

Harry shrugged and did as he was asked. He kept his eyes on Donovan rather than looking around because he could feel every single person's eyes on him whether it be student or staff alike and he didn't want to see what any of the looks on their faces. He handed the struggling Scabbers to the man that Donovan motioned to and watched as Scabbers was put in an unbreakable cage. He couldn't help, but wonder just what in the hell was going on. He figured that he would find out sooner or late. "Where are we going?"

Donovan smiled at the nervous boy. "We are going to go visit the Queen, young Lord Potter. However, first I want to reassure you that you are in no kind of trouble. You have done nothing wrong. The Queen just wants to meet with you and right several wrongs that have been done to you. You will be pleased to know that your Aunt, Uncle, and cousin Dudley are currently guests in some cells until later."

Harry cracked his first smile at that. "I bet that they are just loving that." He then looked over his shoulder finally at the staff table. When he saw Severus looking at him with a quirked eyebrow he grinned at the man. "It looks like you are right, Severus. The Dursley's are finally going to get what they deserve and the Old Coot can't do anything about it for once."

Severus smirked. "They have been getting what they deserve since you left their house, Harry. Make sure to owl me and let me know if you need me. I meant what I told you this summer."

Harry blushed. "I promise I will. I take it you don't want to tell me what this is about?"

Severus surprised everyone when he chuckled. "I would if I knew what it was about, Harry. Unfortunately, I don't know for sure so don't want to guess in case I am wrong. You will be perfectly safe with Mr. Michaels and the men he has with him. Mr. Michaels, I take it that you will make sure my student is safe at all times."

Donovan nodded. "He'll be perfectly safe, Professor Snape. The man that will be with you has a mobile phone that will work here. If you want to call and check up on Harry, you are more than welcome too. We really need to get going." He wordlessly summoned Dumbledore's wands and then nodded at the three men that were already moving towards the staff table. He watched as Roger Daniels put a magic dampening shield around Dumbledore before he gently put a hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him out of the Great Hall and Hogwarts.

Once outside the wards he looked at Harry. "We will be port-keying into the receiving room at Buckingham Palace. From there I will take you to where Her Majesty is waiting and introduce her to you and you to her. I will be staying with you so if you have any questions or concern you can talk to me and let me know. Alright, Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Alright. I take it that when I get there I will find out what this is all about? I am curious as to why the Queen wants to see and talk to me."

Donovan laughed as he nodded and pulled a rope out of his pocket. "That you will, young Harry. I would call you Mr. Potter, but I am reliably informed that you prefer to be called Harry. I would tell you, but in this instance I think it would be best for the Queen to tell you herself. Now I want you to hold onto this rope and don't let go. You will feel a tugging feeling below your navel and that is just the portkey travel. When we are about to land start moving your feet like you are walking so that you may keep your balance and not fall to the ground. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded as he grabbed a hold of the long rope with a tight grip. "I understand, Mr. Michaels."

Donovan shook his head. "Call me Donovan, Harry. It is only fair since I am calling you by your first name. Now hold on because I'm going to activate the portkey since everyone is holding onto the rope." He quickly said the activation word and two minutes later he, Harry, and the others landed in the receiving room in Buckingham Palace. He was proud when he saw that Harry stayed on his feet while some of the others fell to the floor on their butts. He laughed as he looked at Harry. "You got the landing perfect, Harry. Now I will take you to where Her Majesty is waiting on us. Do you have any questions?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What do I call her?"

Donovan smiled. "When you first address her call her, Her Majesty and any time after that call her Ma'am unless she tells you to call her something else. Now normally she would come into a room after everyone was in it, but she didn't think that you would be comfortable with that which is why she is waiting on us instead of us waiting on her if that makes sense to you. Any other questions?"

Harry shook his head. "Not that I can think of right now, Donovan."

Donovan's smile grew. "Alright then here we go. Just stay close to me, Harry."

Harry nodded and followed closely behind Donovan even as he tried to take in everything that he was seeing. He was nervous about meeting the Queen, but was also very curious about she wanted with him. He wanted to know what Donovan, the Queen, and apparently several other people knew about Albus Dumbledore that he didn't. When Donovan stopped he stopped and looked up at the older man. "Why'd we stop?"

Donovan chuckled lightly. "We are at the room that she is in. I just wanted to make sure that you were ready before I opened up the door and led you in. Are you ready to go in or do you need a minute first, Harry? I know that this is nerve racking for you so we'll do this at your speed and nobody else's. Understand?"

Harry's eyes lit up. "Nobody besides Severus lets me go at my speed and only him since this summer when we really got to know each other while I stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. I am all the time being pushed to do things whether I want to do them or not. This really is a nice change."

Donovan smiled even as his eyes flashed with rage. He would make sure those that abused this young man's trust paid for what they had done if it was the last thing that he did. He hated that Harry's eyes had lit up at just being asked a question and told that they would do something at his speed. His teachers and the people in his life up until now should have put him first, but instead it looks like they had ignored what he wanted and did what they wanted without thinking of Harry and that wasn't going to fly with him. He would make them regret ignoring Harry's wishes and thoughts just because they could. "Just let me know when you are ready, Harry, and we'll go in. You take as long as you need right now to make sure that you are ready for this. Now just so you know when we first go in I will be talking in a formal way just to introduce Her Majesty and you, but once I get that out of the way I will talk normal again. Her Majesty may talk in the royal we or she may just use I instead. It really just depends. I'm just telling you so that you don't freak out when you hear me talking like some people have in the past. Although I do have to admit that some of the reactions in the past have been quite funny."

Harry chuckled before he took in a couple deep breaths and let them out. He stood up straight and looked at Donovan who he already trusted more than he did a lot of other people in his life. "I'm ready to go in, Donovan."

Donovan squeezed Harry's shoulder in support before he knocked twice on the door in front of them and opened it up. He led Harry inside and nodded at Queen Elizabeth the Second who he could see was alone except for two guards. "Harry, I'd like for you to meet Her Majesty, Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith. Your Majesty, I would like to introduce you to Harry James Potter."

Queen Elizabeth smiled at the young man who she could clearly see was nervous. She knew that she needed to get him comfortable and decided to speak to him in the regular way instead of using the royal we with him. Besides by looking at him she was reminded of her grandson. "Good evening, Harry, and welcome to Buckingham Palace. I am very pleased to finally meet you. Would you have a seat and would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Harry sat down and couldn't help, but beam at the Queen for trying to take care of him. He really wasn't sued to be taking care of. He always had to take care of himself. "No thank you, Your Majesty."

Queen Elizabeth couldn't help but smile again. She was right in her first assessment that this young boy reminded her of her youngest grandson Prince Harry which is why she was going to have him call her by her name and not her title. Well that and because she knew that it would make him even more comfortable. "Harry, while we are in here with just us and even when my husband comes in which he more than likely will please call me Elizabeth. I want to make sure that you are comfortable because what we are going to be talking about is hard enough without you constantly calling me Your Majesty or Ma'am. Alright? Now I'm sure that my Queen's Wizard Donovan didn't tell you much and for that I am sorry, but I wanted to be the one to tell you the things that you should have known all along."

Harry smiled. "Donovan has been great with me. He even put Headmaster Dumbledore in his place!"

At that Queen Elizabeth looked at Donovan. "What exactly happened when you went to get young Harry from Hogwarts, Donovan?"

Donovan smirked slightly. "Dumbledore tried to keep me from bringing Harry here to you by telling me that he was Harry's Magical Guardian. He didn't like that I informed him in front of everyone that you and I knew that he wasn't Harry's Magical Guardian and had never been Harry's Magical Guardian at least legally. I stripped him of all of his titles and put Minerva McGonagall as Headmistress with Severus Snape as Deputy Headmaster. I have his wands and have left Roger Daniels to guard Dumbledore until we decide what exactly to do with the old man. For now, Amelia Bones has taken over as interim Minister for Magic with Amos Diggory as her Undersecretary since Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge have both been sacked and arrested. I have the Director of Gringotts coming here in about thirty minutes to do the inheritance test even though we know of Harry's lineage. I figured having it documented it would make the bigots shut up or try to deny that Harry holds the Lordships or heirships of the families that he does."

Queen Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, I got word from Ragnok that he would be here along with all the supplies that will be needed along with all of the information for those families that Harry is the heir to." She turned to look at Harry and chuckled slightly at the wide eyed look he was giving her and Donovan. "Harry, I promise you that you are not alone in this. We will give you any of the help that you need to figure all this out. Would you like for me to explain a little of what is going on to you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, please because I am lost. I didn't know that I was an heir or that the Potter's had a Lordship. Why wasn't I told?"

Queen Elizabeth sighed. "You should have been told on your eleventh birthday, Harry, but for some reason Albus Dumbledore kept it from you. We were alerted to the fact that you didn't know about your heritage earlier today by none other than your Godfather who was never convicted of anything, but just thrown into the Wizarding prison Azkaban without a trial. Harry, do you remember the black dog that kept you company while you were staying at the pub the Leaky Cauldron?"

Harry couldn't stop a grin from forming on his face at that. "Yes. That dog followed me everywhere anytime I was out of my room. I somehow got the sense that he was trying to protect me. He left me this morning because I didn't think I could take him with me to Hogwarts. I kind of miss the dog. He was a great friend to me in the short time I had him."

Queen Elizabeth chuckled. "That dog was actually your Godfather Sirius Black, Harry. He came straight here to us when he left you this morning. He told us a tale and then showed us that he was telling the truth. Needless to say as soon as we found out that what he had said was the truth we took action. As of right now in our magic dampening cells we have Cornelius Fudge, Delores Umbridge, Barty Crouch Senior, and Barty Crouch Junior. We would have also arrested the former Minister for Magic if she hadn't died a year ago. The reason that Sirius Black escaped Azkaban prison when he did was because he found out that your parents real secret keeper was alive and where he was. As soon as he realized that Peter Pettigrew the person responsible for giving Tom Riddle Junior yours and your parents location was close to you Sirius felt that he had no choice, but to escape so that he could protect you. What do you know about animagus, Harry?"

Harry thought for a minute. "An animagus is someone who can turn into an animal. Professor McGonagall my Transfiguration Professor can turn into a cat. So since you said the black dog that spent the remainder of the Summer holidays with me was Sirius Black than he was an animagus. Since I have not seen this Peter Pettigrew that you speak of I assume that he is an animagus and is in fact a rat animagus. I figure that he is a rat animagus because Donovan had me hand him Ronald Weasley's pet rat."

Queen Elizabeth nodded and smiled proudly at Harry. Her smile grew when she saw Harry blush. "Very well thought out, Harry, and yes you are correct. Peter Pettigrew is an animagus and his form is that of a rat. You are also correct in your assumption that the pet rat that the youngest Weasley boy had as a pet was indeed Peter Pettigrew. Right about now my men our interrogating Pettigrew about everything he knows. Now I don't want you to worry about your Professor Severus Snape because Sirius assured us that he was a spy so he will NOT be facing any charges or in trouble for anything that he has done in the past. Now what can you tell me about your family that you live with? I would like the truth please, Harry, and I want you to remember that anything that happened to you that they did is not your fault. Okay?"

Harry nodded and ran a hand through his hair and down his face. He took a few minutes to get his thoughts in order so that he wasn't babbling. He wanted to just get the truth out there for once and not have to worry about the consequences of it. He wanted to finally feel safe which he sure as hell didn't while living with the Dursley's on Privet Drive. "My relatives never wanted me and they made sure that I knew that from the time I could understand what it meant and even before I could understand. They hated anything that they didn't deem normal and I was completely the opposite of normal. My bedroom until I got my first letter from Hogwarts was the cupboard under the stairs and my Hogwarts letter was address to Harry J. Potter Cupboard Under the Stairs. I was worked from dawn almost until late evening because my aunt and uncle didn't want to have to lift a hand and they sure as hell weren't going to make their precious son do any chores. The first time I remember cooking was when I was barely five years old and my aunt hit me in the head with the hot frying pan because I had burnt the bacon."

He stopped talking and licked his suddenly dry lips. He grabbed the glass of water that Donovan was suddenly holding out to him and took a big drink of it. "I had to cook, but didn't get to eat any of what I cooked. I was lucky maybe to get a piece of bread most days and there were a lot of days I didn't get anything at all because of some perceived wrong I committed. Anything that Dudley did wrong I was blamed for. I had to cook, clean, garden, mow, and wash the windows outside twice a week. I was always called boy and/or freak and didn't know my actual first name until I went to primary school. My uncle took great delight in beating me and encouraged my cousin Dudley to do the same. Uncle Vernon has a sister who visits and every single time she visited she would set her dog Ripper on me. I lost count how many times that dog bit me. I was never taken to the doctors for anything and if it wasn't the fact that they were afraid they'd get in trouble I probably wouldn't have been able to go to school either."

Queen Elizabeth's eyes flashed with rage as she looked at one of the guards standing by the door. "Captain Nicholson, I want the Dursley's brought here post haste. They will learn just why they shouldn't do something like this to someone who is a peerage of the crown. They will rue the day they decided it was alright to abuse a child who had no control over his genetics. Make sure that you let everyone in their neighborhood know why they are being arrested. They don't like anything they consider abnormal well let us make them the abnormal ones. I want them here in the next hour."

She waited until Captain Jacob Nicholson left before she turned back to Harry. "I want you to know that nothing that was done to you was your fault, Harry. Your aunt, uncle, and cousin are the ones who are in the wrong and not you. Now I do believe that Director Ragnok should be here in the next couple of minutes so we will deal with that and then deal with those that were supposed to raise and protect you. I give you my word that you will NEVER have to go back to them or even ever see them again after this if you don't wish too. Although I do believe that they will be spending quite a bit of time in jail anyways. I do not condone child abuse and anybody who does needs their heads examined or just taken off of their shoulders completely. Understand?"

Harry blushed and smiled shyly. "Yes, Ma'am, I understand. I know that they were the ones in the wrong, but when you hear it often enough that you are worthless and that everything is your fault then you start to believe it. Hermione one of my best friends is slowly breaking me of that habit. Only if I could now break her of the habit of thinking that everyone in authority means well. Maybe just maybe after what happened today to Dumbledore she will finally realize that not everyone in authority is right in what they say or do. I just hope that she finally understands what I have been trying to tell her for the last several months."

Donovan smiled down at Harry. "If I know the men that I left behind to stand guard over Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape they will answer any question that they are asked if they can, Harry. I am sure that they will let your friend know what is going on and that you are perfectly safe. They will more than likely even point her in the right direction on what books she needs to read in order to understand what exactly is going on right now."

Harry chuckled at that. "Hermione loves books. Honestly I think she needs a little more fun in her life because you can't learn about things just from books."

Queen Elizabeth nodded. "That is true, Harry, and she will eventually find that out for herself. Some people have to learn things the hard way, Harry. You can try your best to steer her or even anyone else in the right direction, but it has to be them that realizes that what you are telling them is the truth and right. You can't blame yourself if someone doesn't want to believe you or anyone else for that matter. The only thing that you can do is be there for your friend when she finally wises up and learns that there is more to life than books and that not all books print the whole truth of everything. There are a lot of times that authors will leave something out because they don't want others to know the whole truth and only their part of the truth."

Harry nodded. "I love Hermione dearly, but she always assumes that her way is the only and right way to do things. She doesn't like being told that she is wrong let alone proved that she is wrong. Yet she is the one back in first year who told me that Wizards don't have understand logic or even common sense the way that most people do. Earlier while we were at Hogwarts Donovan said Harry James Potter, heir of the House of Potter, heir of the House of Black, heir of the House of Peverell, heir of the House of Gryffindor, heir of the House of Ravenclaw, and heir of the House of Slytherin by right of conquest can I ask what exactly that means?"

Queen Elizabeth nodded just as a knock on the door sounded. "I can and I will, Harry, but I think that Director Ragnok may be able to answer that better for you." She smiled at Harry and then turned towards the door as it opened. She nodded at the man leading the three Goblins into the room. "Thank you, Mr. Roberts, we can take it from here." She waited until Tim Roberts left before she looked at the three Goblins. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Director Ragnok."

Ragnok shook his head. "Of course we would come, Your Majesty. When I learned that young Mr. Potter didn't know about his heritage there wasn't anyone else I was going to allow to be the one to tell him of it or run the inheritance test on him." He looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter, with your permission I'm going to have you do the inheritance test. Once the test is complete we can go over everything so that you understand just what is going on and what you need to do. Is that alright?"

Harry looked at Donovan and Queen Elizabeth and when he saw them nod he looked back at Ragnok and nodded. "That is fine, Director Ragnok, but please call me Harry. What do I have to do in order to complete the inheritance test."

Director Ragnok pulled a dagger out of his robe pocket and took the bowl one of the Goblins was holding out to him along with a piece of parchment out of his other pocket. He then handed the dagger to Harry after setting the bowl down and putting the parchment in it. "Slice your palm open and let seven drops of blood fall onto the piece of parchment. This test will tell us everything that you inherit from monies to titles. The piece of parchment will expand if it needs to. Do you understand, Harry? Also please call me Ragnok since it is only fair."

Harry nodded sharply and without thinking too much on what he was doing he dragged the dagger across his palm and quickly put it over the bowl and parchment. He counted the blood drops and after the seventh drop he pulled his hand away and watched with wide eyes how his palm healed on its own. "Wow."

Ragnok laughed. "You are a natural at wandless magic, Harry. Now in about two minutes we should have all the information that we need to prove what we already know. Now I do believe I hear the question that you asked Her Majesty so let me just give you a quick overview of what all that means. You are pretty much the most powerful person besides Her Majesty who actually reigns over our world, but has left the day to day running of the Wizarding world to the Minister for Magic. You will have the option to remain heir of all the houses that you are heir to or you can take up all the Lordships to those houses except for House of Black since Sirius has been cleared and is now Lord Black. You actually own Hogwarts since you are the heir of three of the four founders. Unfortunately, the Hufflepuff line died out some time ago except for a branch that isn't eligible to claim the Headship that comes with the Hufflepuff family lineage because of actions that saw them cast out of the Hufflepuff family. You are the heir of the Peverell family for the same reason that you are the heir of the Potter family and that is because the Peverell family changed their name to Potter to get away from the public eye. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were married and their oldest son's line eventually married into the Potter family which is how you are the heir to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. You are heir to Slytherin by right of conquest because you have beat Riddle aka Lord Voldemort three times now. Are you with me so far, Harry?"

Harry smirked. "So because I beat Riddle when I was a baby, then again in my first year, and then again last year I am now the heir of Slytherin because he lost three times to me. Am I right?"

Ragnok nodded. "That is it exactly, Harry. You are a quick thinker. Now your inheritance test is complete and there are no surprises. You are indeed the heir to all of the families that we thought you were. So now the question is do you wish to take up your Lordships now or wait? If you take them up now you will become emancipated and nobody will ever be able to make you go somewhere that you do not wish to go. Also if you take them up now than I can act on your behalf and take back all of the money that has been taken from you. What would you like to do, Harry?"

Harry swallowed hard and looked at Donovan and Queen Elizabeth. "What do you think I should do?"

Queen Elizabeth smiled. "I think that you should take up your Lordships, Harry. I promise you that we will do everything within our power to help you."

Harry nodded and looked at Ragnok who was grinning. "I wish to take up my Lordships, Ragnok."

Ragnok nodded and one by one handed Harry his Lordship rings and then finally his heirship ring to the House of Black. "You are now Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor. The reason Black is in your surname is because you were blood adopted by Sirius Black when you were a baby with permission from your mother and father so that Sirius could make you his heir since he cannot have children of his own due to a curse that he got hit with while fighting Riddle's minions. I will set about reclaiming all money, books, and heirlooms that were taken from you and charge interest to your so called relatives since they are living in your house. They will have to pay back all the money they got from having you live with them plus back rent with interest. Do you need anything else from me before I leave to set to work on your behalf, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "May your enemies dies by your hand and your gold flow, Director Ragnok."

Ragnok stood up and nodded. "May your vaults fill with gold and your enemies fear your wand and sword, Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Slytherin. Come to Gringotts in the next couple of days and we can go over all of your holdings."

Harry nodded and watched Ragnok leave before he turned back to the two people he knew wouldn't steer him wrong. "Now what do we do?"

Queen Elizabeth smiled. "Now we deal with your aunt, uncle, and cousin. Then you meet your Godfather. After that you will get some sleep and then leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. However, don't worry, Harry, we will be seeing plenty of each other. On all of your school breaks you will live here. The reason for this is so that I, my husband, my children, my grandchildren, and Donovan can help you and your Godfather out whenever you need it. Besides I do think that life with you will be interesting."

Harry laughed. "That is one way of putting it, Elizabeth. I don't want to put you or your family at risk though. Riddle is still alive."

Donovan chuckled. "No he isn't, Harry. We found out how he survived and finished him off for good just right before I came to get you from Hogwarts. The Goblins took exception at a madman targeting their most valued customer and made sure that he wasn't able to come back again. The Department of Mysteries confirmed that he was finally and completely dead and gone for good. So there is nothing for you to worry about. I meant what I said at Hogwarts, Harry, all of Riddle's horcruxes have been destroyed. The only thing that I didn't tell Dumbledore was that Riddle's spirit was dealt with this afternoon. So you see you won't be putting anyone in danger including yourself. Alright?"

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Alright then. Thank you for doing that."

Donovan shook his head. "It wasn't right that it was put on your shoulders, Harry, so we took care of it for you. Now be ready because here comes your so called relatives."

Harry paled slightly, but stiffened and sat up straighter in his hair. He was ready for this to be over and done with finally. He really couldn't wait to see the Dursley's get what they had coming to them. "I'm ready."

Queen Elizabeth smiled encouragingly at Harry. "They can't touch you, Harry, and if they try they will soon find out why my forces are the best that there are." She stiffened slightly as a knock sounded on the door. "Enter."

She sat back in her seat as Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley were prodded into the room with six guarding surrounding them. She wasn't at all surprised to see her husband King Philip slip into the room behind them. She smiled at the man she loved and motioned for him to stand beside Harry subtly offering the young boy she really liked just that much more protection. She then looked at the three people now standing frozen in front of her with her guard surrounding them. "I would say welcome, Dursley's, but that would be a lie and I don't believe in lying. You have been brought before me because of the mistreatment one of my peers of the realm has been subjected to by your hands. I do not need you to speak in your defense because I already know the truth. I knew the truth before it was even spoken about on this day. You are facing me today and in the days to come you will face a judge where you will be sentenced to years in jail for child neglect, child abuse, fraud, and embezzlement. Did you really think that your crimes wouldn't be found out? Did you really think that you would get away with the things that you have done?"

She took in a deep breath and let it out as she narrowed her eyes and glared at Petunia. "You, Mrs. Dursley, were charged with raising your nephew to the best of your abilities. Instead you abused him mentally, emotionally, and physically all the while stealing from him. By now every pound that you got for Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Slytherin living with you has been taken back plus interest. By now you have been charged back rent for the last thirteen years plus interest and my guess is that you have no money left your name and nor do you have a place to live. If only you had treated your nephew with the care and love that you should have, then he probably would have shared his vast fortune with you. I think it is only fair to let you know that Harry is the richest person in Britain and that includes beating out the Royal family in finances."

She then looked at Vernon. "By now, Vernon Dursley, you have been fired from your job with charges pending against you for embezzlement. If you had only shown the proper love and care for your nephew you might have still had a job. However, since you did not you have been sacked and charges filed against you. It is a shame that you forgot that Grunnings was owned by your late brother-in-law who let you work there as a favor to his wife who didn't want to see her sister struggling for money like you guys more than likely would have. You beat a young boy just because you were afraid of him and that will NOT go unpunished. I have always known about the Magical world because I preside over it just like I do the Muggle world. If anybody here isn't normal it is you, your wife, and your son, Mr. Dursley. Your nephew is legally emancipated in both the Wizarding and Muggle world because from now on he will be living here in my palace with my family and I during his holidays from Hogwarts. Even if you weren't going to end up in prison I would not allow him to return to you even if he wanted to."

Finally, she looked at Dudley. "As for you, young Mr. Dursley, you will be spending time in a juvenile facility until you can control your temper and your bullying. You have not only tormented your own cousin, but you have tormented several people in your neighborhood and at your boarding school Smeltings. Yes, I did some research before having you brought here. You will be facing several aggravated assault charges as well as theft charges. You should know right from wrong and you do, but you choose to ignore it because your mother and father have instilled a sense of belief in you that you deserve everything you want when you want it. After your stint in a juvenile detention center you will be put into a group home because even if somehow your parents are not in prison for what they have done they are not fit to raise you. Before you ask your biological aunt Marge cannot raise you because by now she has been arrested for animal cruelty and child abuse. I didn't wish to see her which is the only reason that she is not here with you three."

Petunia couldn't stop herself from shouting "You can't do this to us! We're good people!"

Queen Elizabeth's eyes flashed as she leaned forward. "No, you are the worst sort of people, Mrs. Dursley. A good person wouldn't beat, starve, or steal money from a child just because of their genetics. A good person wouldn't make their own nephew do all of the chores and then not give them the proper food to survive. A good person would make sure that their nephew saw a doctor regularly and not deny treatment to said nephew for broken bones or anything else. You brought all of this on yourselves so you have nobody else to blame but yourselves. If only you had shown some love and compassion to a boy who lost his parents to a man that would have destroyed not only the Wizarding world, but the Muggle world as well then none of this would be happening now. The only reason I had you brought here is because I wanted Harry to hear what I had to say to you."

She turned to look at Harry with a small smile. "Harry, do you have anything you would like to say to these people before I have them showed to their cells?"

Harry stood up and walked in front of his aunt, uncle, and cousin with King Philip and Donovan right beside him. "You deserve everything that you get and then some because of what you have done to me. I can only hope that Dudley learns before it's too late because the way I see it at least for him right now there is some hope while there is no hope for you, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. I'm glad that I will never have to see you again. I would say have a nice life, but I have a feeling that you won't be having a nice life at all. From what I understand those in prison don't like child abusers. Maybe you will finally see just what you did to me."

He turned his back on them and walked back to his chair. He sat back down and waited on the Dursley's to be escorted out of the room which happened quickly before he looked at Queen Elizabeth. "Is there anything else we need to do tonight, Elizabeth? It's just I'm exhausted now."

Elizabeth smiled gently and shook her head. "I just want to introduce you to your Godfather, Harry, and then you can go to bed. Are you alright?"

Harry smiled slightly and nodded. "I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I would love to meet Sirius."

Elizabeth chuckled and nodded at the guard by the door to open it. She shook her head when Sirius skipped into the room. "Sirius Black, meet your Godson Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Slytherin. Harry, meet your Godfather Lord Sirius Orion Black."

As soon as Harry laid eyes on Sirius something unlocked inside of his head and he jumped up. He surprised everyone by running into Sirius' open arms. "Sirius!"

Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry tightly and kissed him on the head. "It's alright, Harry, I got you now and I'm not letting go. I promise you that you are safe now. Just let it out, Harry."

Harry sobbed into Sirius' chest as he let all the hurt and pain he was feeling go finally. He knew that he was safe and he knew that Sirius would kill anyone who tried to hurt him. "I've missed you, Sirius."

Sirius smiled sadly as he laid his head on Harry's. "As I have missed you, Harry." He tightened his hold on Harry and held him as the boy he loved like a son sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. He wasn't surprised at all when Harry fell slack against him and lifted him up into his arms as he looked at Queen Elizabeth. "He's mentally exhausted, Elizabeth. I do believe a block had been put on his mind and as soon as he saw me it unlocked. I would like to take him to bed now if that is alright."

Queen Elizabeth nodded. "That is perfectly understandable, Sirius. I figured that you would like to have Harry in your bedroom tonight so go ahead and take him up to bed. Donovan will be in the room next to your room tonight. First thing tomorrow morning a Healer will be here because I want a complete and thorough check done on Harry. I want to make sure that there is no everlasting damage from what his so called aunt, uncle, and cousin has done to him. If you need anything in the middle of the night just ring the bell over your bed and someone will come straight to you and Harry. Do you need anything for tonight, Sirius?"

Sirius smiled as he shook his head. "I have the best kind of medicine right in my arms, Elizabeth. I have a feeling Harry and I will keep the nightmares at bay for each other tonight. Thank you for everything that you have done today. I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything that you have done and will do before all of this is said and done."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I already see Harry as another grandson, Sirius. I knew his mother, father, and both sets of grandparents. Had I known where he was placed before I got your owl the other day I would have gotten him out of there sooner and brought him here to be raised. We can't look back, but we can and we will look forward. We will see you in the morning."

Sirius nodded and followed Donovan out of the room and through the palace. It wasn't long before he was back at the door to his bedroom. He stopped and looked at Donovan. "Thank you very much for what you did today, Donovan."

Donovan grinned. "I had fun doing it, Sirius. After all James was my cousin even if he was more like a brother. I can't wait to make Dumbledore pay for everything that he has done. Get some sleep, Sirius. If you need me send a patronus and I'll be right, there."

Sirius chuckled and waved his hand to get the door to open. He walked into his bedroom and waved his hand again to close the door before he quickly walked over to the bed and laid Harry down on it. With three more waves of his hand Harry's robes were off as was his school uniform and a pair of pajamas was on his beloved Godson. He then quickly undressed himself and changed and crawled into the bed. With another wave of his hand the blankets were pulled back and then over them as he pulled Harry into his arms.

He wasn't sure how long he laid there just watching Harry breathe in and out, but he knew that it was for quite a while. He kissed Harry on the head and whispered "I love you, Harry, and I will see you when you first open your eyes in the morning."

He watched Harry for a little bit more as he fought sleep. It wasn't long though before he joined Harry in the land of dreams. He fell asleep with a smile on his face knowing that he would never be apart from his Godson ever again.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* So this oneshot turned out to be a hell of a lot longer than I thought it would be... lmao... Hope you all enjoyed it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
